Two Perfect Guys
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Jeanette sings about her two crushes, Jam and Michael, when she mentions her secret to Brittany and Kiayone.


Two Perfect Guys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the real version of the song or Snowboard Kids Plus, but I do own   
Jeanette, Brittany, and Kiayone.  
  
Author's Note: I know this might be strange, but I'm making the older Jeanette a little OOC   
(out of character) since she starts to act a little boy-crazy since she is usually so serious   
about things (besides, in this songfic, Brittany and Kiayone ALREADY have a boy to call their   
own, namely Slash and Tommy) leaving little Jeanette with a decision to make: to call either Jam   
or Michael her boyfriend, but here comes the problem: she likes BOTH of them, so she sings about   
them!  
  
" Really?! Wow, you're really lucky, Brittany!!!" a girl's voice said loudly. It   
happened to be fourteen year old Jeanette Kamei talking to her friends, fourteen year old   
Kiayone McCloud and fourteen year old Brittany Kuehnemund while they were eating ice cream cones   
in Snow Town Park. Brittany had just told her two friends that she was actually a girlfriend to   
Jeanette's older brother, sixteen year old Slash Kamei. Kiayone was already girlfriend to   
sixteen year old Tommy Parsy, but then left poor Jeanette in the dust. She had yet to ask ANY   
boy to be her boyfriend, and it had to be a boy Snowboard Kid or else, she would become a   
outcast and she didn't want THAT to happen, since she was almost like a outcast, since she was   
the smartest of the group, and everyone else just simply put her aside, only Slash would look   
after her, but lately, she started to think that love struck her in the heart because of one   
thing involving two of the boy Snowboard Kids: she started to have a crush on both Jam and   
Michael, one of the new Snowboard Kids, and she had kept it a secret... until now.  
  
" Guys, this may sound very odd coming from me, since I'm very unlikely to talk   
about this, but lately, I think love struck me because I have a crush..." Jeanette said.  
  
" You? In love and have a crush? With who?" Brittany and Kiayone asked in unison.  
  
" That's the problem. I have a crush on not just one, but TWO."  
  
" Okay, but with which two?"  
  
Silence.  
  
" Don't keep it in or eventally, it's going to come out." Brittany said.  
  
" I have a crush on Jam and Michael."  
  
" You? In love with TWO guys? Which one are ya going to go with? Ya can't go   
with both of them." Kiayone asked.  
  
" Is it okay if I sing about it?" Jeanette asked.  
  
" Sure!" Brittany and Kiayone said in unison. " We want to hear ya sing!"  
  
(Slow music starts, and we see Jeanette get under a small spotlight, holding a microphone in her   
hand)  
  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
Stay by his side so faithfully  
I would if I could but It's just no good  
'Cause there's two perfect guys for me   
  
(Fast beat music starts playing)  
  
Jam, oh, Jam  
Michael, oh, Michael  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect guys for me   
  
Jam Kuehnemund, oh, can't you see  
You can lock me up and   
Throw away the key  
Oh, Jam, if loving you's a crime   
Then sentence me now and I'll do my time  
My snowboarding cutie's simply the best  
He's got my heart under house arrest  
But before that boy names me his girl  
I'm head over heels  
I'm head over heels   
For a guy named Michael   
  
Jam, oh, Jam  
Michael, oh, Michael  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect guys for me   
  
Michael McCormick  
Won't you please cure me   
Of this bad disease  
Michael, the diagnosis is bleak   
When I see your face   
My knees get weak  
I'm burning up. I got the fever  
He's my perfect boy   
And I'd never leave him  
His bedside manner has   
Healed so many  
So why'm I so in love   
with Jam Kuehnemund   
  
Jam, oh, Jam  
Michael, oh, Michael  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect guys for me  
  
(Fast beat music continues while Jeanette is dancing away)  
  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect guys for me  
  
I've tried and tried  
And I've searched way deep inside  
From these two I won't choose  
I can't stand the bad news  
'Bout the name of the boy that  
I'm gonna lose.   
  
This can't go on   
Enough is enough  
I've got to pick one   
No matter how tough  
It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo  
Wait a second  
Wait a second  
What's his name   
I just gotta know   
I juat gotta know  
  
Jam, oh, Jam  
Michael, oh, Michael  
A one man woman's what I want to be  
But there's one   
No, two   
No, three, four, five, six, seven   
So many  
Perfect guys for me   
  
(Music ends)  
  
" So...what did ya think?" Jeanette asked.  
  
" That was really cool." Brittany replied.  
  
" Yeah, but while you were singing your life away, Michael just got taken by   
Christina, so basically, you're stuck with Jam now. Your decision is now over..." Kiayone   
explained.  
  
" Ya mean I sang about both of them just to get one taken away from me?! I'm not   
deciding until Michael comes back to me!"   
  
Brittany and Kiayone sweatdropped. This is one of THOSE days for Jeanette.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Review it! 


End file.
